


Love and Sorrow in The Boiling ISles

by xXNightfallWolfHowlXx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, boscha is hot, i wroked rlly hard on dis plz read it, unless ur a homophob than dont read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNightfallWolfHowlXx/pseuds/xXNightfallWolfHowlXx
Summary: haiii ao3 humanz!!!!!!! XD dis is my first story on AO3 so im shy ^_^'' plz be nice *shyly looks away*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!dis story has lesbians!!!!!!!!!!! dont like dont read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Emira Blight/Viney, OC/Boscha
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i hope u like my story!!!!!!!!!! hey wanna here a secret? *whisperes* Luna ismy self-insert (but i dont hate luz omg) ... and she has a crush on boshac cuz omg boscha is so hot (will she ever end up with her?! read to find out!!!!!!)  
> ALSO MY BEST FRIEND SHADOW HELPED ME WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hi shadow if ur reading this i luv u uwu

Luna’s POV:

My name is Luna Moon N’ightfall and I’m am a goth witch and Eda’s adopted child. Adopted second child but I wish I wasn’t. I hate Luz, she’s so dumb but everyone likes her cause they think she’s cool and nice and I bet Luz thinks she’s Eda’s favorite child because she was adopted first, but I know I’m the favorite because I’m msarter and more powerful  
.I have 5 piercings in both of my pierced ears and I have a nose ring. I have messy charcoal hair. I have pale skin. Girls think I’m weird because I’m a goth. I am getting ready for school, which is a magic school called Hexside. I put on a black crop top with bad witch in white letterson it. I put on black lipstick and indigo eye shadow on. I wear a indigo skirt with long white socks and black lether boots.  
I walk into Hexide without waiting for Luz to finish getting ready she probably has’nt even started getting ready yet, she’s probably still sleepin  
g. I go to my locker but then I see boscha, the coolest girl ever. I get distracted from what I’m doing because she’s so hot. She doesn’t know I exist yet but soon I’ll be her girlfreind. Right now she’s talking to her friends Cat, AMelia and Skara who are nowhere as cool as Boshca. Then class starst, Luz is in my class but I can’t find her maybe she’s staying home I hope she’s sick.  
Class was over, I walk out of the classroom. It was now recess. I blinked and then I opened my twilight-purple eyes. I went out side the sky was blue and it was sunny, my least favorite whether, I liked it when it was dark and rainy.  
I saw Boscha she was talking to her friends again, I was going to finally talk to her. I went over and when I did…  
Skara and Boscha were kissing! I run away crying but I make sure no one can see that Im’ crying. I find a dark cornor where no one is and I continue crying, tears running down my pale face. Reces was over and I went to my next class. My next class is the Bard class (I’m in all tracks like Luz). Then I see… Skara! I forgot that she took this class! She walks in front of the class, I angrily glare into her ashy gray eyes but she doens’t notcie she’s too busy showing of her magic. I wanted to punch her in the face so bad but I would get in trouble if I did (nit that I cared I got in trouble all the time because I’m so powerful and I don’t care what people think of me). What if her and Boscha get married… I cry again but I wipe away my crystal clear tears before anyone can see.


	2. Chaoter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much shdaow for helping me with dis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >w< i cant thank u enough omg

Luz’s POV:

‘’Eda are you sure it was a good idea for me to ditch school?’’ I ask anxiosuly while me and my mentor walk into a forest.  
‘’You said you wanted to be stronger for Amity   
going to this forest will make you braver because it’s so scary thaty ou’ll get over your fears.’’ Esa replied.  
‘’Ok if you say so…’’  
The forest is really dark and the trees look scary. The trees are dark just like everything else. I am scared. I start to sweat becauase I am so scared.  
‘’Eda I’m scared.’’ Luz confessed.  
‘’Don’t you want to be brave?”’ EDa asked.  
‘’I can’t be brave!’’ I shouted embarrassed. ‘’Also I want to go to school cause I miss Amity’’  
‘’Ok then go toschool and see your girlfriend.’’  
‘’Omg Eda no she’s not my girlfriend!!!!!’’ I shouted, blushing cherry red. I was embarased.  
‘’You don’t want to be to late you should go thered now.’’ Eda said. She was right so I qiuckly went to school. 

Amiyt’s POV:

I havent seen Luz all day. I was depressed because what if she was hurt?. Then I see Luna, Luz’s sister who has messy ebony hair.  
‘’Have you seen Luz?’’ I asked, blushing at the thought of her.’’  
‘’Ew do you have a crush on that loser or something?’’ she asked she was clearly disturbed by it.  
‘’She’s not a loser! Also I don’t have a crush on her!!!!’’ I shouted. I was blushing.  
‘’Whatevre you say anyways I have not seen her.’’ she replied.  
I was now sad. Then Luna walked away while listening to my cemichal romance.  
‘’Hey AMity.’’ I hear from behind me. I turn around. It was… Luz!  
‘’Hi Luz.’’ I said back blushing and stuttering.  
‘’How are you doing?’’ She asked.  
‘’Omg she is so polite… and hot…’’ i thought. ‘’I’m doing good how about you?’’  
‘’I’m doing find.’’ Luz replied but I knew she was lying I could here the sadness in her voice.  
‘’Look the traitor and the human are talking!’’ Boscha said walking by.  
‘’What preps.’’ Amelia laughed.  
‘’Yeah i Can’t belive amity’s hanging out with the human. Now she’s just as much as a loser.’’ Car added.  
Luz looked down depressedly.  
‘’Hey stop being so mean all the time!’’ I shouted. I was mad.  
‘’Ohhh then what are you going to do?’’ Boscha asked, she was not scared.  
‘’I’LL SHOW YOU!’’ I replied quitely. I threw fire at her face. bosahc's frieands ran away, scared.  
‘’Ow!’’ She shouted. ‘’I hate you!’’  
Then Boscha did magic that hurt me as well. Me and her were fighting. I was winning.  
‘’Ok i give up!’’ Boscha said. She was very injured now. Serves her write.  
‘’Omg i dint know you were so powerful Amity!’’ Luz saod.  
‘’Thank you.’’ I replied blushing. I brushed my shiny mint-green hair away from my eye.


	3. Chapyer thre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyonee thank shdwo for the help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna’s POV

I see Boscha in the hallway. She is covered in scars and her fuschia hair is extremely messy which it is not usually.  
‘’bscha are you ok?’’ I ask, getting rid of my fear of talking to her.  
‘’No, I’m hurt...’’ Boscha replied, her sharp sky-blue eyes looking up at me.  
‘’how hurt you?’’  
‘’Amity did. I tried to fight back but it was too hard. I gave up before she could hurt me more.’’  
‘’omg how could she!!!!!! Did she do this because of luz’’ I asked. I was now vry angry.  
‘’yes she did.’’ Boscha answerered.  
‘’I will get my recenge on luz...’’ Luna said angereally.  
(A/N omg what is she gonna do? 0_0 find out bi reading the next chaater when it comes out!!!!!!!)


	4. Chapter for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg im' so sorry dis took so long to make!!!!!!!!! It's cuz im lazy i mean cuz i wuz busy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> Thank u shadow 4 helping!!!!!! i luv u (not that way >M<) also the chapter after dis chapter will be extra long i hope u liek dis one!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna's POV 

I bought a potion that said would curse someone. I'm going to curse Luz because she hurt Boscha so she deserves it.   
"Hey Luz." I said in a depressed voice when I walked over to her.  
"Hey Luna how are you? She asked.  
"Drink this." I said it was the curse potion.  
Then Luz drank the potion.  
"Bye.:" I said. I left. I was exited for Luz to get cursed after what she did. Then I walked home.  
After school Luz came home. The curse didn't happen yet but it eill tomorrow or maybe the next day.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 2 shadow 4 de help again!! u da best!!!!!

Luz's POV: 

I went to school the day after yesterday which is today. When I walked in everyone laughed at me and called me a looser but it was ok... or at least i pratendid (A/N I cant spell XD) it was... I couldn't see so I brushed my messy brown hair out of my eyes and I saw... Amity!  
"Hi Luz." she said shyly.   
I wanted to kiss her because she's so attractive but what if she doesn't like me back?!?!?!?! I'm probably not good enough for her...  
"Hey Amity." I said. I was depressed because I think every one hates me.  
Then I had to go because it was timefor class. Everyone was calling me a loser. Tears formed in my eyes which made them make fun of me mlre. I whish I was cool like luna.   
"Luz you look sad." I heard a voice say. I turned around it was... Willow Park!   
"I'm ok." I said in a depressed voice. I was not ok.  
"Wanna hang out?" Willow asked.  
"Sure" I zaid.   
We hung out and talked because we're friends. Then I felt sick so I went home before school ended.   
"Hi kid" said Eda.  
"Hi" I said but then I fell. My nails grew longer and my teeth became sharp. Then I started growing fur. Then I became huge. My eyes turned black and my pupils bscame red and glowing. I coudon't control myself anymore and I growled at Eda and tried to attack her but she did magic and put me in a bubble.

Eda's POV:   
Tears formed in my liquid gold eyes. I realized that my daughter Luz had been cursed. It was like my curse but 1000000000000000x worse. I didn't know what to do. Then Ljz broke the bubble Eda put her in. I ran away and the owl house collapsed on her which made her get knocked out.

Luz's POV:

I woke up. There were broken things everywhere. My clothes were ripped. I must have done something. I went into my room and changed my clothes. I put on a blood red Tshirt, and a black lether jacket. I put on ripped black pants. I changed my earrings to gothic earing.s then I put on a silver necklace. Then I went to school. Everyone gasped as I walked in and people called me cool.  
"H-hey, L-luz, h-how a-are y-you?" Amity asked, blushing a rosy pink color. She was shorter than me now I must've grew.  
I pinned her against the lockers.  
"How are you, hottie?" I asked back confidentally.

Amity's POV: 

Omg Luz is even hotter now!!!!!! Wait did she call me hottie? Omg she is so close to me is she going to kiss me?!?!?   
"I-i'm g-good." I said.  
Luz got even closer. Our faces were inches apart. I closed my eyes waiting for her to kss me I was blushing a lot.

Luz's POV: 

I remembered what I did when I was in my cursed form. I was worried I'd do the same to Amity  
"Stay away from me." I said in a hot voice.  
"But why?!??!" Amity asked sadly.  
"Becajse I'm dangerous." I eplied and my eyes turned red. Then I walked away. I walked into the forest I was scared of before but now I wsnt scared of it. I turned into my cursed form. I knocked over a bunch of trees just with mY giant claws. Every animal ran away because they were scared of me.  
Then I saw Amity walk over..  
"Luz?" she asked.  
"I told you to stay away!!!" I growled because I still had a bit of control.  
"I'm not leaving you!!!!!!" She shouted.  
"I hurt you if you don't go!!!!!!!!"  
"Fine I'll leave forever then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Amity cired while she ran away but I didn't feel bad because I would hurt her if she didn't leave.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanek shadow 4 da help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shadow also editid dis chapter so it has better grammer

Viney's POv (A/N le gasp!!!!!!!!!!!!! new character 0.0)

I always hated school because I don't fit in. Everyone always makes fun of me all the time. Even my firends.   
''Hey Viney you're pretty.'' Said my friend Jerbo.  
''Thanks!'' I said, surprised because Jerbo is never like this.  
''Pretty UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Said Jerbo and then him and barcus laughed really hard.  
''Your skin is paler then the walls of my house which are white!!!'' Barcus laughed. Jerbo laughed with him.   
I had pale skin because I'm a vampire but no one knows.  
''Your hair is stupid to!!!!!!'' Said Jerbo.  
''You guys are my friends.. . why are you so mean to me?'' I asked. I heldback my tears because they would make fun of me if I was crying.  
''Because you deserv it!''' Barcus replied.  
''You're weird!'' Said Jerbo.  
I depressedly walked down the halls. I saw Emira. I was inlove with her. I always have been. But I never told her my true feelings because she doesn't know I exist. No one does. We're like opposits because everyone likes here and no one likes me. Jerbo walked back to me and called me ugly again.  
''Don't be mean to her!!!!!!!!!!!'' Shouted a voice... it was Emira Bligth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
''No. I'm going to keep being mean to her because she's a loser that no one likes.'' Said Jerbo.''You don't like her ether.''  
''Yes I do!!!! She is strong and indepdent!!!!! She should be your best friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Said Emira.  
Then Emira and Jerbo started fighting.   
Jerbo ran away.  
''Are you ok?'' I asked.  
''Yes.'' Said Emira. than our faces were really close. We were about to kiss untill...  
''We can't.'' Said Emira when she pulls away.  
''Why not?"' I asked. I started to cry.  
''Because I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire!!!!! We shouldn't be inlove!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
And then she ran away. I din't know Emira was a werewolf. When did she become one? I cried because now I know I will never date her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked da chapter!!!!!! next chapter we'll find out how Emira became a werewofl uwu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis chapter iz a flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it takes place before da one before it!!!!!!!!!!!!! also thank shadow for da help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emira's POV:

Amity, who was my sister, came home crying. I asked what happened and she said Luz told her to go away.  
I was mad at her because how dare she make my sister sad. 

''I'm going to talk to her.'' I said.  
''But there's no ponit, she'll just be mad at you.'' Said Amity who was depressed.  
''To bad.'' I said in an angry voice. I walked into the forest that Luz was in before Amity could stop me. I saw a giant terrifying creature that looks like a wolf. It had brown messy fur and blood red eyes. I realized it was Luz.  
''Luz what happened to you?''' Ia sked.  
''I GOT CURSED.'' She growled. and then she bit me. It hurt. Then I became a giant wolf as well. I had forest green fur and glowing gold eyes. Then Luz walked off. I turned back into a wich,  
''I'm... a werewolf now?!?!?!'' I said to myself.


End file.
